Loudspeaker arrays may generate beam patterns that focus sound in a specific direction. For example, sets of transducers in a loudspeaker array may be individually and separately driven according to different parameters and settings, including delays and energy levels, to generate one or more beam patterns in a listening area. The beam patterns may focus sound at a particular object or individual in the listening area.
Although beam patterns allow sound to be focused in different directions and/or at specific objects or individuals, configuring beam patterns is often a complex and arduous process. For example, as noted above, configuration of a beam pattern may require individually and separately adjusting delays and energy levels of driving signals for each transducer in a loudspeaker array to achieve a desired result.